


Closer All the Time

by ermengarde



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, GlamRPF, lambliff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the fic_promptly prompt: Adam Lambert RPS: Adam/Tommy - Adam keeps touching Tommy casually on the back of the neck. It is driving Tommy crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer All the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lokte).



The thing is (one of the many things is... are? Tommy's not quite sure on that) that Tommy is _super_ ticklish. Like, squeal and flail like a girl ticklish. Not everywhere, or anything, but just, like, the usual places - you know, his sides and whatever - and, urm. The back of his neck.

He's been practicing for _years_ not to react (girls are fucking crazy and they'll tickle and scratch and gouge given half a billionth of a teeny drop of encouragement and waving your arms and squeaking is like a red rag to a bull). But still, Adam touches him there all the fucking time and his internal Tommy's going completely crazy.

He tries to explain it to Mia - she was one of the girls who used to try and dig bits of him out with her nails - but she laughs and tells him that having an internal Tommy is already crazy _anyway_ and he should just embrace it. There's been a lot of beer and it's too hard to explain that he means a different kind of crazy than that.

It's a lot easier when they're in cold places because he's stolen Adam's scarf (what? It's really warm and soft and Adam always smiles when he sees it, so... Shut up) and it acts like a barrier between his sensitive neck and Adam's hand, but it's usually over a hundred when they're on stage so that's not practical (he's looking forward to Europe, Monte keeps telling them how icy it's gonna be).

He really wishes that hand-to-the-back-of-the-neck wasn't Adam's signature move - he's fine with the hair pulling and the kissing and licking is, you know, _good_ (and the amount of tail it gets him...don't judge, he's always safe and he's never been unfaithful in his life) but when Adam's not holding his chin (fine, if a little bossy) it means he's got his fingers curled around the place that makes Tommy weak at the knees and sends sparking signals right the way through his body and internal Tommy feels like he's trying to burst through external Tommy's skin. (Okay, maybe he is a bit that kind of crazy, too.)

And Adam's started doing it off-stage too - when Tommy's tired or drunk or whatever and Adam's doing his head bitch thing, or just steering him in the direction of wherever it is they're going - and it makes it really fucking hard to walk, what with the internal fireworks fizzing all up.

He should really just explain it to Adam - _when I said you could touch me and pull me around, I kind of meant anywhere but the back of my neck_ \- but it's not like it's a _bad_ crazy, just all bubbly, and telling Adam to stop might make him sad. Anyway, Tommy's working a solution (he's smart like that); if he plasters himself right into Adam's side, Adam can't cup his neck (his arms aren't bendy like that) and Adam already knows about the side tickle-bits (because Adam has them too) so he avoids them.

Except (and this is one of the other things that is, or are, or what the fuck ever that's supposed to be) the curling into Adam thing makes him nearly as crazy as when Adam's touching his neck.


End file.
